This invention relates to insulating materials and more particularly to a reflective insulating material with sufficient structural integrity to form air ducts for heating, ventilating and air conditioning (xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d) systems, boxes, belly boards and other items requiring insulation along with structural integrity.
Currently, most HVAC ducts are made of metal or fiberglass with an inside liner of fiberglass or other insulation material. Although fiberglass is an insulator, it is not very effective in reducing temperature increase in air conditioning systems or temperature loss in heating systems as air moves through the air ducts. Also, fiberglass coating causes resistance to air flow, thereby requiring larger air ducts to move sufficient quantities of cooling or heating air to rooms in an occupied structure. Even perhaps worse is that the fiberglass breaks down with age and small glass fibers are disbursed into the air stream and breathed by people, a potentially serious health hazard. Even furthermore, HVAC ducts made of metal or fiberglass duct board are difficult and more costly to form air structures as it must be cut in sections in order to be used, which is time consuming and disrupts the fiberglass coating and disburses fiberglass particles into the airways. Also, fiberglass presents a further health hazard due to its water trapping characteristics which fosters the growth of mold, mildew and fungus and results in breakdown and collapse when it is allowed to stay wet for long periods.
Thus, a need exists for an insulating material with structural integrity that can be used to form HVAC ducts and other structural items which eliminates the above problems.
The most pertinent prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,835 issued to Groft, et al. on May 31, 1994. Groft, et al. discloses an insulating material and discusses the benefits of its use as an insulating material and as a liner for air conditioning ducts and other items. However, Groft, et al. does not provide a material with the structural strength necessary to form and maintain configurations for air conditioning ducts, boxes, belly boards, coolers and other items.
On the other hand, the present invention provides a structural reflective insulating material having metal mesh material embedded between foam layers, preferably closed cell polyethylene foam or the equivalent, and wrapped in layers of metal foil on the outside.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a reflective or radiant insulating material with sufficient structural integrity to form and maintain configurations required for air ducts or other structural items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a duct made from insulating material which conserves energy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an air duct which reduces the temperature changes of the air in the duct along an entire length of the duct.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide safer air ducts by eliminating the use of fiberglass as an insulating material.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide an air duct system that is waterproof.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an air duct which reduces the noise level associated with current ducts.
An even further additional object of the present invention is to provide air ducts that are easier and less expensive to manufacture.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing an insulating material consisting of multiple layers of different materials. The multiple layers include a first outer layer of reflective foil which is bound to a first layer of foam material by an adhesive binding coating material. At least one layer of mesh material is sandwiched between the first layer of foam material and a second layer of foam material.
Finally, a second layer of reflective foil is attached to the second layer of foam material by an adhesive binding material. The reflective foil is preferably made of metal such as aluminum. The layers of foam material are preferably polyethylene foam of the closed cell variety. The adhesive binding material may be a polyurethane adhesive. The mesh material may be made of almost any metal, preferably galvanized steel or aluminum in order to prevent corrosion. The structural reflective insulating material may be used to form an air duct used in HVAC systems by shaping the piece of material as many times as necessary so the ends of the piece form a channel with the ends being secured together by metallic tape or other means. The air ducts may be substantially rectangular, circular, or any other shape deemed necessary. The ends of a substantially circular duct may be further secured by interconnected curved hooks on contact ends of the material.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.